When I Looked At Him
by Agent-Johnson
Summary: David reflects on his life with Keith using the words of a favourite song DK


A/N: Heard this song on the radio a few days ago and thought it fit David and Keith perfectly. It is by Expose and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Setting: May be read as a companion piece to my other fic "In The Arms Of The Angels" or it may be read on it's own.  
  
David reflects on his life with Keith using the words of a favourtie song.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of David Fisher and Keith Charles belong to Alan Ball, HBO, Michael C. Hall and Mathew St. Patrick. The song "When I Looked At Him" belongs to Expose. I'm just a fan who loves writing about the boys.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I've never known someone before Who feels the way you do. All my dreams somehow came true with you, And I've never wanted someone more As much as I want you. Love will last forever it's true with you."  
  
David fisher was nervous.  
  
David Fisher was very nervous.  
  
Today was the day that David had waited his whole life for. Today David would make all his dreams come true. Today David Fisher would make the commitment to become the husband of his soulmate, Keith Charles.  
  
David stood in front of his full-length mirror, fiddling with his tie. There was a gentle tap on his door. He walked over to the door as he pulled off his tie. He opened it to see Nate standing on the other side.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Nate asked, taking the tie from David's hand.  
  
"My hands are shaking so much that I can't tie it." David smiled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Nate smiled at his younger brother. He had never seen David so happy and he had Keith to thank for it. He reached over and tied David's tie around his neck.  
  
"It's almost time to go to the church. I love you David." Nate walks out, giving David's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I will always fear/Awaking in the night. And not having you by my side.  
  
David closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the memories of his relationship with Keith, both good and bad, wash over him. He remembered their first meeting at the Church fellowship table, their first date, making love for the first time, their first kiss, their first fight, the time Keith left him standing in the parking lot after calling him a coward and the time he cheated on Keith with Patrick after their disastrous trip to San Diego.  
  
None of that mattered now. Keith had told him that he loved and forgave him. David still broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of not having Keith in his life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's not a dream, We all need love and understanding. We must break through, And make a love that's everlasting. We'll be as one/ I can see it in your eyes.  
  
David stood before Pastor Helen and the congregation of St. Stephen's, waiting for Keith to arrive. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head. //Where is he? Oh my God! He left me! Maybe he's been hurt--//  
  
David heard the church door open and turned to see who was walking through them. His heart stopped when he saw it was Keith.  
  
"I'm so sorry Baby. Cross-town traffic was a bitch!" Keith whispered as he took David's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
David felt himself start to swoon. //Oh my God! He's even more beautiful than usual// David thought as he looked into Keith's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Pastor Helen asked.  
  
David and Keith nod, grinning broadly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"When I looked at him/And he turned to me He said you're more than a friend to love to need. When I looked at him/And he held me so tight, When I looked at him it's love eternally."  
  
"David. From the first time I saw you sitting in the church, I knew my life was never going to be the same. You have seen the best of me and the worst of me---You left me for a little while and now you're back." Keith's eyes fill with tears as he speaks. David reaches up and gently wipes them with his thumbs.  
  
"I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. Even when we were apart. I love you with all of my heart and my soul. Thank you for spending the rest of your life with me. I love you David."  
  
David feels the tears sheet down his face and makes no attempt to stop them. He looks deeply into Keith's eyes.  
  
"When I first met you, you took my breath away. To this day, I still don't know or understand what you saw in me. Through the good and the bad, you have always been there---Even when we were apart, I always believed you would end up in my arms, where you belong."  
  
David looks up at Keith and smiles. "Words cannot express what you mean to me. My life has been enriched by your presence in it. I love you Keith and I thank God every day for the gift of your love." David wipes the tears from his eyes and smiles a watery smile at Keith.  
  
"Keith. Would you take David's hands, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I, Keith Thomas, take you David James, to be my soulmate. I love you and want to be with you now and forever, through the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, until my dying day." Pastor Helen intones.  
  
Keith looks into David's eyes and repeats the vow as he places the ring on David's finger. David repeats the vow while looking deeply into Keith's eyes, as he places the ring on Keith's finger. His bottom lip quivers as the tears pour down his face.  
  
Pastor Helen steps up to the couple, covering their hands with her own. "David and Keith. You have pledged your love to each other before God and this congregation, with words of love, tenderness and great beauty. It is my honor and privilege to declare you united for all time."  
  
David and Keith look at each other with tears sheeting down their faces. They embrace tenderly, kissing each other with the passion they feel in their hearts.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my great honor to present to you, David and Keith Fisher-Charles."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"They say I should be acting cool, They tell me I'm a fool. They don't see the things I see in you. We cannot forget the changes we've been through. I could never love someone new."  
  
"David. What's wrong?" Keith asks as he pulls David to him, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." David answered, looking into Keith's eyes.  
  
"Bullshit David. I know you too well. What is it?" Keith repeated.  
  
David cleared his throat several times before answering. "I was thinking of the shooting---when you came to me and we made love. When I woke up and saw you weren't there--- I knew you were with Eddie. My mind knew it but my heart didn't. When I got your message the next morning, I just wanted to pull the covers over my head and shut the world out."  
  
Keith heard the pain in David's voice. "Baby. I know it was a shitty thing to do to you. Believe me, I have never forgiven myself for it. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Feeling you inside of me, feeling your skin on mine, feeling your breath tickling my ear---that means more to me than you'll ever know."  
  
David gazes up at Keith with the bedroom eyes that never fail to make his heart race. "I don't understand. If you love me, which is what you always tell me, then why---?" David feels Keith cover his mouth with his own, cutting off the conversation.  
  
David moans into Keith's mouth as he feels Keith deepen the kiss. He feels the kiss from his head to his toes and all points in between. David is only vaguely aware of Keith nibbling at the join of his neck and shoulder---the spot that Keith knew would turn David to jelly in ten seconds flat.  
  
David pulled away reluctantly from Keith when the need for oxygen reasserted itself. He took Keith's hand and led him into the bedroom. No more words were needed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Don't say goodbye/It would break in two my heart. The time is right/We could never be apart. We'll be as one/I can see it in your eyes."  
  
David Fisher-Charles hated this part of his job. He looked down at the body lying on the slab, the tears filling his eyes.  
  
"I love you Keith. I love you so much." He sobs as he lays his head on Keith's chest.  
  
After 30 years of being happily married, Keith Fisher-Charles passed away in the arms of his Beloved David after suffering a massive heart attack.  
  
David dries his eyes and continues preparing the body. Nate walks in and puts a comforting hand on David's shoulder.  
  
"He looks good. Some of your best work."  
  
"Just looks like he's sleeping doesn't it?" David says as he reaches down to straighten Keith's tie.  
  
Nate squeezes David's shoulder. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He says before walking out, closing the door behind him.  
  
David looks down at the casket, smiling gently as he smoothes down Keith's shirt. He closes his eyes and begins to sing softly.  
  
"It's not a dream, We all need love and understanding. We must break through, And make a love that's everlasting. We'll be as one/ I can see it in your eyes."  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
